Compliance with a regimen of medication or supplements is challenging for patients having difficulty remembering when a dose has been consumed. The problem may be intensified when the quantity of tablets to be consumed varies over time.
One solution to the problem of compliance with a regimen involving consumption of varying amounts of tablets is to package the tablets with labeling indicating when the package contents are to be consumed. Thus, there is a need for a system having a scheduling input that allows a user to indicate different quantities of tablets to be consumed at different times.
Although systems exist for allowing a user to indicate varying tablet quantities to be consumed at different times, such systems lack a user-friendly matrix interface allowing the user to enter, view and verify the tablet quantities in a single window.
There is also a need for a system to generate a dosing schedule for labeling and packaging based on a matrix scheduling input. Although multiple prescription filling systems are available, e.g. the McKesson PACMED system, these systems have limited labeling capabilities. Additionally, these filling systems lack procedures to verify an order prior to packaging. Furthermore, these filling systems fail to provide a scheduling input allowing a user to indicate different tablet quantities to be consumed at different times.
It would thus be desirable to have a system to generate instructions for compliance packaging and labeling according to a scheduling input that allows a user to indicate different quantities of tablets to be consumed at different times.